<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes, boys' talk goes like this by HelloYellowJello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753864">sometimes, boys' talk goes like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloYellowJello/pseuds/HelloYellowJello'>HelloYellowJello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Boys Being Boys, Gen, I'm Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloYellowJello/pseuds/HelloYellowJello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be Yamato's relaxing day off. But then Tamaki had to start that conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes, boys' talk goes like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only two days after Yamato's bd and I post this cursed fic orz</p><p>The idea of this fic is based from convos I overheard between boys, and I think this kind of is inevitable when seven boys are living together lol. This fic takes place around part 3, so Riku is already 19 y/o!</p><p>This fic is un-beta'ed, and if discussions about masturbation and sex disturb you, please don't read this! &gt;.&lt;'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rikkun, what do you call your dick?”</p><p><em>What the heck, Tama?</em> The first thing Yamato registered as he drifted back to consciousness was Tamaki’s question from the direction of the dining table. Iori, Tamaki, and Riku also had a day off on this Sunday like him. Meanwhile, the other three members of IDOLiSH7 were having a job together.</p><p>Yamato had spent the rest of the day drinking beer before falling asleep on the sofa. This was supposed to be his relaxing day off.</p><p>“Yotsuba-san, that’s inappropriate!”</p><p>“Eh, why are you suddenly asking that?”</p><p>“So, yesterday, there’s like a sex education thingie in our class.” <em>Oooh, that.</em> As Yamato recalled, Iori and Tamaki had a job yesterday, so they didn’t attend school. Tamaki probably heard it from his classmates.</p><p>“So I wanna know what you call your dick.”</p><p>“That’s clearly irrelevant.” As expected, Iori’s rebuttal was quick.</p><p>“So yesterday there was something like that in your school, huh.”</p><p>“Rikkun ever get one?”</p><p>Rikul laughed  “Somehow I couldn’t go to school whenever there’s one for my class. It’s weird, right?”</p><p>“What a coincidence.” Iori drawled. Tamaki ignored Iori’s comment and continued talking.</p><p>“So the guys’re talking about yesterday, right, and then Yosshi’s calling his dick little me, so I wanna know what Rikkun’s call your dick.”</p><p>“…I still can’t find the logic in it.” <em>Me too, Ichi, me too.</em></p><p>“Oh… I see.” <em>What do you see, Riku?!</em></p><p>“I mean, I don’t really talk about that kind of things, so I usually just called it ‘that’.”</p><p>“’That?’”</p><p>“Be-because calling it di-dick is embarrassing, right? I used to call it Mr. Elephant but I got confused when I met the real Mr. Elephant, and calling it any other way somehow sounds wrong… so… ‘that’.” <em>Riku’s so cute…</em></p><p>“Cute—I mean, if you use an ambiguous word like that it’ll only make people confused. You need to use a clearer term for penis.”</p><p>“Ah, Iorin uses penis!”</p><p>“How mature…”</p><p>“O-of course!” <em>Ichi’s cute too…</em> He probably used that word because it was the proper name for it.</p><p>“Hm… what kind of word will be good for it… Ah, Ochin-san?” A loud thump sounded at the same time as Tamaki’s roaring laughter.</p><p>“I-Iori?! What’s wrong?! Aaah! Tamaki, you’re laughing!!”</p><p>“Ochin-san…! Rikkun, you’re funny!”</p><p>Riku made a displeased sound. “Stop laughing! Iori, too, say something!”</p><p>“It’s a very Nanase-san’s way of naming things, for certain.”</p><p>“Ugh! You’re making fun of me too!” <em>As expected, our center’s pureness is just too cute.</em> Yamato snickered. He’s glad Tamaki was making such a ruckus or the kids would know he was awake.</p><p>“For real, Rikkun never talked about dicks even though you have lots of friends?”</p><p>“It never came up. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I talk about things like this with my friends.” They must have tried to preserve that pureness. Well, they succeed.</p><p>“Heheh, Iorin, we’re Rikkun’s firsts.”</p><p>“Please don’t say it in front of others without context.”</p><p>“Ehehe, I’m glad my first is with you two!”</p><p>“I beg you two, don’t talk about this with other people.” Yamato should feel sorry for Iori but he was having too much fun just hearing them talked about perverted stuff like this. <em>Well, it’s true that talking about it is easier with people near your age group.</em></p><p>“Then let’s talk a lot about dicks! What do you wanna start with, Rikkun?” <em>How do you start a conversation like that? </em></p><p>“Eh? Hm… I don’t know. Iori, do you have any idea?”</p><p>“Please stop including me in this conversation.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! What types of person you’re jerking off to, Rikkun?” <em>Way to start off the convo, Tama!</em></p><p>“YOTSUBA-SAN?!”</p><p>“Iorin, you wanna know too, right?”</p><p>“I’m… it’s not that I’m curious about it, and it’s his privacy, isn’t it?!” Thinking of Riku and jerking off in the same sentence made Yamato shudder. Nope, too graphic. Their center should always stay innocent.</p><p>But as far as his body allowed him, Riku was a healthy teenage boy…</p><p><em>No way no way!</em> The thought was just too damaging to think about.</p><p>“Geez, why’re you so worked up over this? What do you jerk off to, anyway?”</p><p>“It-It’s none of your business, isn’t it? Don’t point that question at me.”</p><p>“Um… what’s ‘jerking off’?”</p><p><em>RIKUUUUUUU!!</em> Seriously, Yamato could cry of relief because Riku’s innocence was still intact. Or cry of worry because he was still that pure. <em>Riku is nineteen, so he should’ve at least did it once, right? </em></p><p>“Seriously? Rikkun, you don’t know jerking off? Wanking?”</p><p>After a pause, Iori muttered. “Masturbating.”</p><p>“That!” A short pause again. Riku probably answered Tamaki with a non-verbal response. “Eh? Never? Not even once?”</p><p>“…Nanase-san, do you even know how to masturbate?”</p><p>“I know how!” Riku sounded offended by the sounds of things.</p><p>“Oh, really? Please do tell us.”</p><p>“You’re underestimating me again…” <em>Please, spare Onii-san…</em></p><p>“It’s, um… pleasuring yourself?” Scratch that, Yamato already cried bitter tears from hearing their innocent and pure center said something so obscene.</p><p>“Uh huh… how, exactly?”</p><p>“Watching porn? Or reading porn magazine!” <em>Wait, what happened to the porn magazine that I gave to Riku?</em> Yamato thought that Riku secretly liked it, so that’s why he didn’t return it and kept quiet about its existence. Riku was probably just too kind to refuse that gift.</p><p>“Eh, never do that.” Tamaki quipped lightly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I mean, I jerk off whenever I want to. Y’know, just pump it up.”</p><p>“Pump it up…?” <em>He sounded so confused…</em> Yamato bit his lips to keep himself from laughing.</p><p>“Yes, there are people who don’t need other outside stimuli to masturbate. In that regards, have you tried touching yourself before?” <em>Oh no, Ichi is getting interested in this topic.</em></p><p>“You mean besides when I pee? Isn’t that weird?”</p><p>“Not at all. I think it’s better if you know more about your own body.” Iori voice was soft as he addressed Riku’s concern. <em>Ichi really cares about Riku, huh.</em></p><p>“Next time when we take a bath together, I’ll show Rikkun how good jerking off feels.” <em>What.</em></p><p>“That’s inappropriate. Nanase-san, I can show you a diagram in your room if you want.”</p><p><em>No no no no no</em>. Yamato didn’t like both images at all. <em>Are you saying you want Riku to watch as you jerk off, Tama?! And what will you do if Riku is confused about how the diagram relates to the real thing, Ichi?! I don’t need those mental images, you two!</em> Yamato screeched mentally as he willed his weird thoughts to go away.</p><p>Oh god, he needed to go to a mental hospital or a purifying shrine. </p><p>“Thank you, Tamaki, Iori! Even though I’m older, you guys are teaching me instead… Talk about pathetic.”</p><p>“This is the usual Nanase-san, it’s nothing to be concerned about.”</p><p>“That’s right! I’m super happy that Rikkun want to do lots of things with us!” </p><p>Hearing Riku’s sheepish laugh, Yamato was able to relax. All of them were good kids. They only wanted Riku to be at ease and comfortable with them. Even if they’re talking about jerking off.</p><p>“I can demonstrate right now, jerking off is like this!” <em>What? What are you doing Tama?! </em></p><p>“Oh? So that’s why it’s called jerking off!” Because there are no suspicious sounds, Yamato guessed that Tamaki was moving his hands in the air.</p><p>“Yes, the up-and-down motion stimulates your penis, it will create a pleasurable sensation and you will ejaculate. There are also other ways to stimulate it, such as pleasuring other parts of your body and using toys and the likes.” <em>Ichi, how do you know that?!</em></p><p>“Iori, you know a lot about this.”</p><p>“Iorin’s a perv~”</p><p>“I-I’m not! I just think it’s important to research about this kind of things now that we’ve learned about it at school!” <em>So it’s ‘research’, huh… Ichi probably has seen stuffs.</em> Yamato wanted to know what kind of expression Iori made right now, but he refrained. If he joined them now, they’d probably feel awkward to continue the topic.</p><p>“Rikkun, you really never do this?”</p><p>“Does it really feel that good?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s suuuper good! I feel like jelly whenever I’m done! Like ‘aaah, it’s good’!”</p><p>“It can actually relieves stress, although it can be quite exhausting if you’re not used to it. Now that I think about it… will Nanase-san be okay?”</p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p>“No… the first time can be too intense for some people, or so I’ve read. I’m worried about Nanase-san’s condition. ”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’ll be bad if Rikkun collapse from jerking off.” <em>Ah that’s right. It’ll be bad if Riku gets an attack from doing that. Good point, Ichi, Tama. It will be awkward if it happens, though. </em></p><p>“Can something like that happen?”</p><p>“Yeah, Junjun said that he passed out ‘cause his girlfriend’s blowjob is really good!” Yamato tried very, <em>very hard</em>, not to scream.</p><p>“Blowjob?” <em>Two of them are saying it, oh god.</em></p><p>“It’s a type of oral sex. From what Yotsuba-san said, it looks like this ‘Junjun’s girlfriend used her mouth on his penis.” <em>Ichi’s description is not helping!</em></p><p>“Eeeeh?! Isn’t it dirty?! Why did she want to do that?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me. I only learn about the terms, not how the sexual acts are carried out.” Iori sounded offended by that question.</p><p>“I don’t know either~ ah, also, there’s also something called fingering, I think.”</p><p>
  <em>TAMAAAAAAA!!</em>
</p><p>“Fingering?”</p><p>“As the term implies, it means using fingers to pleasure yourself. For males, it means pleasuring your anus with your fingers.”</p><p>“Uugh… That sounds gross.”</p><p>“Does it really feel good…?” <em>Tama, Riku, you guys are still kids after all</em>. If Yamato was able to, he would pat their heads for their innocent comments.</p><p>“There are others who like it and others who don’t. That’s why it is important to learn about your body and finds out what makes you feel good.”</p><p>“So did Iorin try all kinds of stuffs?” Yamato could imagine Iori’s red face.</p><p>“That’s… somehow it feels embarrassing, so no.”</p><p>Riku’s laugh was clear. “Even though you’re alone when doing it?”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from someone who never pleasure himself.”</p><p>“Then, then, what kind of things Iorin’s jerking off to?!”</p><p>“That question again?! I will not answer it!”</p><p>“Come on, Iori! Tamaki doesn’t really use anything, right? Maybe I can have some idea about what I’ll like from Iori!”</p><p>“That’s… I can’t say it.” <em>Of course Ichi’ll be embarrassed about it. What a cute kid.</em> </p><p>“Eeeeh?! Why not?!” Both Tamaki and Riku protested.</p><p>“No means no! Consent is another important term for sexual acts, so please remember it!”</p><p>“Con…sent?”</p><p>“It means permission is needed for things like that. Yeah, I guess even Iori will be uncomfortable talking about that.” Tamaki let out a hum after Riku’s explanation.</p><p>“Well, I think we’ve covered the basics for masturbation. What do you think, Nanase-san?”</p><p>“Hm… there’s still a lot of things I’m curious about, and it also sounds weird, but I wanna try it!” Riku’s straightforward answer was obvious. </p><p>“I see. But somehow the idea of leaving you alone worries me.”</p><p>“But I’ll be embarrassed if anyone sees me!”</p><p>“I know! Why don’t we jerk off together?”</p><p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p><p>“If Rikkun’s alone doing it, it’ll be bad if something happens. And if we only watch Rikkun, he’ll get super embarrassed right? So let’s do it together! And we can do it with everyone too!”</p><p>“HELL NO!!” The three underage children jumped as they saw Yamato jumped from the sofa. Yamato didn’t register their reactions as there was a more pressing matter to address.</p><p>“Yama-san?!” “Yamato-san?!” “Nikaido-san?!”</p><p>Yamato stalked towards them with loud stomps. “What the hell, Tama?! There’s no way we can do that!”</p><p>“Yama-san, you didn’t sleep?!”</p><p>“And you, Ichi, you definitely learn too much! It makes me uncomfortable!” Yamato jabbed a finger at Iori’s direction.</p><p>“Wha--?!” </p><p>“And, Riku!” Yamato grabbed Riku’s shoulders tightly. </p><p>“Ye-yes!” Riku straightened up. Yamato gazed at the nineteen-year-old’s eyes intensely. No, he shouldn’t be mad at the three. They were kids, of course they would be curious about it. Especially Riku, who was learning about all these new things.</p><p>Yamato made sure that his voice and eyes were gentle as he spoke to Riku. “Riku, I can teach you all kinds of things about sex hands down, so you don’t need to—”</p><p>A loud thumping sound was heard from the direction of the living room door. “…Yamato-san, what did you say?”</p><p>Yamato’s heart jumped out of his chest as he slowly turned his head towards Mitsuki’s voice. He stood there with Sogo and Nagi, all three with dark expressions on their faces. “Yo-yo… Mitsu, Sou, Nagi… you guys are early…”</p><p>“Yamato-san, can you repeat what you said to Riku-kun?”</p><p>Yamato let go of Riku’s shoulders in panic. “Wait, no, this is a misunderstanding, guys! I just--!!”</p><p>“It’s okay, we have plenty of time, Yamato.”</p><p>“You guys have it wrong!!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: the word count for this fic in ms word is 2147</p><p>They're teenage boys, this kind of talk is bound to happen www. I actually know about those kinds of things by looking up terms and finding the answers in health websites (like iori most probably did), and I know someone who is basically riku at that age</p><p>Another note: ochin-san is taken from chinko (jp word for dick), and riku's usual ways of calling things with o- and -san</p><p>I'm sorry Yamasan!!</p><p>Edit: I'm actually confused whether to tag this as T, M, or E (・_・;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>